Dulce Pertenencia
by Ari-nee
Summary: La dulce y estremecedora sensación de pertenencia fue lo único que habían estado buscando, solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabía. [Aomine Alfa x Kagami Omega][One-shot] [Día 12 del Hikari Month]


**Este Fanfic participa en la convocatoria del "Hikari Month" con el día 12, del grupo AoKaga 5x10.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo omegaverse, realmente quería algun fic de esta pareja con la temática pero no he encontrado nada, por lo que decidí hacer una yo misma.**

 **Espero que les guste, va dedicado a las integrantes del grupo AoKaga para el que participa este fic**

 **kuroko no basket no me pertence.**

* * *

Aomine lo sabía; desde que se habían enfrentado por primera vez lo supo, pero no quiso darle importancia, pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sabía? Claro, que el compañero de Tetsu, aquel pelirrojo que lo había derrotado, era un _Omega_.

Para no hacer las cosas más difíciles, un omega significa alguien que entra en celo por un período corto de tiempo, esto hace que sea vulnerable, y que desprenda un aroma haciendo que los _Alfas_ , o mejor conocidos como la raza dominante, quieran tener sexo con él.

Se había enterado gracias a algunas pláticas que los maestros daban en la escuela, pues al ser uno de los factores influyentes en la mayoría de los casos de embarazos juveniles, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, entonces era obvio que las personas mayores expliquen qué hacer en casos como aquellos.

Como los que _peligraban_ ahí eran los omegas, entonces ellos tenían dos salidas; La primera era simple, sencilla y la más fácil, y esa era quedarse en casa cuando el celo se presentara, para poder estar seguros sin el miedo a que algún alfa los reclamara. La segundo era sencilla también, pero la mayoría de los omegas evitaba hacerlo, ya que de esa manera solo estarían retrasando su celo, y en el momento en el que deba liberarse vendría de una manera mucho más fuerte; esta salida era utilizar las pastillas, o supresores.

Y claro, como _ese_ idiota tenía que quedarse para entrenar entonces tomaba la segunda opción.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que algún día la suerte se le acabaría, y entonces aquel pelirrojo experimentaría lo que era tener la etapa de celo, retorcerse en el piso, mientras suplicaba a gritos que algún alfa lo tomara, y él estaría ahí cuando eso pasara.

Porque sí, él era un Alfa, un Pura Sangre, uno muy destacado, hijo de dos alfas que llegaron a un acuerdo para poder concebirlo a él, y que tuviera más fuerza, más poder, que fuera más dominante; con un aroma tan fuerte que producía el celo involuntario en los omegas que se encontraban cerca de él. Pero no de Kagami.

La primera vez que lo vio no lo descubrió enseguida, estaba demasiado concentrado en sí mismo como para prestar atención a su alrededor, por lo que le pasó desapercibido. Fue cuando jugó contra ellos la primera vez, que sintió aquel aroma dulce, peculiar, pero realmente no le dio importancia; su equipo ganó, con una advertencia de Seirin que les darían revancha. La segunda vez que jugaron, cuando ambos entraron en la zona, cuando sus cuerpos rozaban a cada segundo y la cercanía era inevitable, fue cuando lo descubrió más a fondo, y la respuesta fue más clara.

Kagami Taiga, ala-pívot y as de Seirin, era indudablemente un omega.

Creyó haberse equivocado; Kagami no tenía la misma complexión que el omega corriente, él era más alto, con más músculo, y un carácter muy lejos de ser el de un omega sumiso y débil, Era casi como él, pero de una manera un poco, _diferente_. Casi pensó que aquel pelirrojo era un alfa como él pero ahí estaba la prueba irrefutable, aquel aroma delicioso, atrayente, dulce, que le hacía perder los estribos a su autocontrol, únicas cualidades que poseía un omega. Sin embargo, él aún no estaba convencido.

No fue hasta que Kuroko le informó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, que finalmente dejó de atosigarse con teorías absurdas e inventadas por él mismo. Y otra sorpresa le cayó encima cuando el pequeño de cabellera celeste le dijo que la razón por la que Kagami pasaba casi desapercibido era porque tomaba los supresores, los cuales, hacían el olor del pelirrojo más leve.

Si así como sentía el olor ahora estaba _leve_ , no quería ni imaginarse como estaría cuando el celo del chico viniera con toda su fuerza. Era como un imán, atrayendo miradas de otros hombres alfas que sentían aquel aroma tan exquisito, y Kagami se exponía sin querer en un ambiente lleno de peligros.

Incluso en su propia preparatoria estaba en constante peligro, alfas por aquí y por allá tratando de encontrar la manera de acercarse a aquel tigre para reclamarlo. Menos mal los de su equipo de baloncesto siempre estaban ahí para defenderlo, casi agradecía que todos ahí fueran betas, y que el único alfa, ya tuviera pareja.

También estaban sus compañeros de Teikou, su antigua escuela, en donde había descubierto todo su potencial y usaba la frase _"El único que puede vencerme soy yo"_. Los chicos de la generación milagrosa, aquellos genios del deporte que nunca fueron vencidos, o era así hasta la llegada de aquel chico.

Después de que todos fuesen derrotados, y su alegría al baloncesto fuera restaurada, todos decidieron volverse más cercanos, justo como en la secundaria, excepto, porque ahora tenían a un miembro más con ellos. Kagami, quien era el compañero de Tetsu, y que en cada salida que tuvieran, aquel pelirrojo los acompañaba.

Un omega llamaba mucho la atención, en especial Kagami, quien en sus salidas, fue víctima de múltiples acosos que necesitaron las amenazas del capitán de Rakuzan y el gigante de Yosen para ahuyentarlos.

Sus compañeros de secundaria también tenían sus rangos, Kuroko y Kise eran betas, las personas comunes y corrientes por lo que no representaban un peligro. Akashi era también un omega, pero con aquella personalidad psicópata suya las alfas no se le acercaban, y si alguien quería hacerse el valiente, tendría que enfrentarse a cierto gigante de dos metros; Murasakibara era un alfa, mayormente concentrado en los dulces, pero un alfa que había conseguido reclamar al pelirrojo de ojos bicolores, y que lo cuidaba celosamente. Midorima también era un alfa, pero también tenía pareja, aquel pelinegro de su instituto que resultó ser un omega.

Por lo tanto, los únicos que quedaban de cierta manera, _rezagados_ en ese ámbito eran él y Kagami.

No es que no tuviera sexo, técnicamente ser un alfa significa poder y dominio, por lo que omegas no le sobraban; su instinto salvaje solo le pedía saciarse, tomando a cualquier omega que se encontraba en celo por ahí, ya sea hombre o mujer. Los alfas tenían una especie de _nudo_ en el miembro, que se hinchaba en el momento de venirse para dejar su esencia en los omegas y poder preñarlos. Por eso era que él salía antes, para acabar tocándose y no eyacular dentro. También así evitaba formar un _lazo de pareja_ , que le hacía estar ligado a ese omega debido a que se había corrido dentro. Él no estaba dispuesto a soportar eso.

Pero Kagami era una historia completamente diferente, no sabía casi nada de su vida como omega, salvo por sus acosos por otros alfas intentando reclamarlo, pero eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Porque ya había decidido que aquel pelirrojo sería suyo, y solo él tendría el placer de reclamarlo cuando se diera la ocasión, la cual, estaba muy cerca. Lo único que impedía la unión, eran las malditas pastillas que tomaba.

Solo tenía que planear su próxima jugada, y entonces sería suyo.

* * *

Kagami nunca se consideró a sí mismo débil, a pesar de ser un _Omega_ con la cualidad de poseer un olor fuerte y excitante para los alfas, nunca les tuvo miedo. Si bien, las pastillas que tomaba le ayudaban de cierta manera a estar en completa tranquilidad con respecto a su celo, realmente creía que no las necesitaba.

Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos, varios alfas intentaron reclamarlo desde niño, pero él siempre sabía qué hacer para evitar caer en las garras de alguno. Se las ingenió con mucha facilidad, y siempre escapaba de uno u otra forma de los tontos que querían aprovecharse de él. Incluso llegó a tener un vínculo muy fuerte con un alfa.

No del término sexual, ya que ambos tenían exactamente la misma edad, y sus cuerpos aun no procesaban del todo su genética; más bien su conexión con ese chico, fue algo más íntimo, algo familiar. Algo así como, hermanos.

Himuro fue alguien con quien convivió desde niño hasta la pre-adolescencia, justo antes de irse a Japón por asuntos personales con este. Siempre estaban juntos en todos lados, dando la sensación de que quizá ya eran pareja, atrayendo algunas miradas de extrañeza ante la situación con semejante edad; cosa que siempre se encargaban de arreglar.

El pelinegro en realidad era alguien muy simpático y confiable, a pesar de casi no hablar y mantenerse tranquilo. Hubo algunas veces en las que fue él quien lo salvó de otros alfas, cuando se daba la ocasión de que no podía huir. A pesar de estar en celo cerca de su hermano, este nunca se le abalanzó como creyó que algún día haría; al contrario, hacia como si nada pasara, se entretenía olfateando otros aromas, y cuando sentía que no podía aguantar aquel olor dulcemente excitante entonces se alejaba, para calmarse y después volver con Taiga.

Había veces en que Alex, una bella _Beta_ rubia con gafas, de busto prominente y muy amable, la cual era su maestra en el baloncesto, también ayudaba en aquella rara relación, alejando algunas veces a Taiga del pelinegro, o viceversa.

Esa fue su única experiencia en la que convivió tan bien con un Alfa sin tener que esconder lo que realmente era.

Ahora que estaba en Tokio, en un nuevo instituto y con nuevos amigos, se sentía de cierta manera un poco nostálgico; Todos sus senpais y a amigos eran betas, salvo por uno que era un Alfa, pero ya tenía pareja, un chico de otra escuela que casi le rompe las piernas. Además aun si no la tuviera, su senpai era demasiado gentil y amable para tomar a un omega en celo. De Alfas como él debería estar rodeado el mundo.

Todo era aburrido, hasta que lo conoció a _él_. La impresión que tuvo de aquel sujeto fue impactante; recuerda haber sentido un aroma de alfa cerca de donde se encontraba, y como este se hacía más penetrante y profundo cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se encontró con aquel moreno de cabellos azules.

Supo que era un _Alfa_ , un Pura Sangre, aquellos que son los más salvajes en instinto y que cuando perciben a un omega solo, no desaprovechan la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ellos y reclamarlos. Por unos segundos, temió por su cuerpo.

Aunque claramente resultó que aquel chico ni se percató de que era un omega, solo fue para darle una paliza y después retirarse. Poco después descubrió su nombre y equipo en el cual jugaba, ambos bandos se enfrentaron, pero _aquel_ idiota se movía de forma exagerada, con esa velocidad increíble y los tiros sin forma, dando ventaja a su equipo y obteniendo la victoria.

Ese tal Aomine era alguien fuerte, e _interesante._

La segunda vez que lograron enfrentarse, Seirin venció con su máximo esplendor, a pesar de que la diferencia fue solo de un punto, lo celebraron como si no hubiera mañana. Claro que a pesar de haber perdido, no desechó la oportunidad para acercarse al peliazul y decirle que deberían volver a enfrentarse.

Luego de eso, y de finalizado la Winter Cup en donde su equipo alzó el trofeo con orgullo, todos los jugadores que enfrentaron se volvieron un poco más unidos, la Generación de los Milagros se volvió unida nuevamente, siempre con Kagami de invitado, en salidas, pequeños partidos y comidas donde el ambiente era casi familiar y armonioso.

Salvo por aquellas dos bestias del baloncesto que siempre tenían sus encuentros de _one-on-one_ en aquellas salidas. Primero se hicieron de manera grupal, luego ellos, aunque siempre con personas que estuvieran ahí para acompañarlos, hasta que finalmente, comenzaron sus partidos diarios, después de la escuela, y donde estaban únicamente ellos 2.

Kagami no tenía miedo ni de Midorima ni de Murasakibara, pues aunque eran alfas, ambos tenían pareja, lo cual evitaba que al menos pudieran siquiera en él. De Akashi ni hablemos, ya que era un omega, pero era de temer; Kuroko y Kise eran Betas, así que no había ningún problema; el único que hacía que la cosa se complicara, era ese idiota de Aomine.

Fue ahí donde Kagami cayó en la cuenta de que, si el moreno se estaba conteniendo a su olor, lo más seguro era que él tomara aquellas pastillas para los omegas, para evitar que en el futuro hubiese algo que pondrían lamentar.

Sabía por medio de Kuroko, que aquel chico tenía por lo mínimo un harem de omegas, los cuales, milagrosamente no estaban preñados, valga a saber la redundancia el porqué. Tenía que convencerse de que _Él_ no era como Tatsuya, y que podría perder el control en cualquier momento.

Fue la decisión que tomó, aun sabiendo el riesgo que sus retrasos del celo causarían en él; no quería dejar aquellos partidos, ya que realmente le agradaban y le hacían sentir vivo, de ninguna manera se quedaría en casa por una estupidez como era su celo.

Pero aun así no evitaba que sintiera al menos un poco de temor por lo que podría pasar si los supresores llegasen a acabarse en un momento crítico, lo dejarían vulnerable a cualquier alfa, y él aun no quería ser reclamado. Ya tenía bastante con los acosos que soportaba día con día que le tenían harto. Fue por eso que decidió que lo mejor era esconderlos, en donde siempre estarían a la mano en caso de necesitarlos.

Sabía que esto iba a acabar algún día, solo esperaba que ese día no fuera tan pronto.

* * *

Agosto, vacaciones, libre por fin de la estúpida escuela, playa y arena, parques de diversiones y cines, restaurantes caros y coches lujosos por todos lados, haciendo que hubiera más tráfico del que debería. Y si eres un alfa, entonces significaba que habrían omegas sueltos por doquier; y si eres un omega, tendrías que resguardarte en casa y no salir ni aunque sea el fin del mundo.

Pero como siempre, hay sus _pequeñas_ excepciones.

Kagami caminaba tranquilo en dirección hacia su apartamento, llevaba en ambos brazos dos gigantes bolsas que contenían alimentos en ellas. Salió a comprar comestibles cuando se percató de que en casa ya no le quedaban. Solo tomó su cartera, las llaves de su hogar y salió para ir al supermercado. Cuando terminó de pagar las cosas, caminó de vuelta a casa.

Eran vacaciones, pero no por eso significaba que quedaban libres de entrenamiento, o así es como lo veía Riko, únicamente les daba unos cuantos días para disfrutar las escasas vacaciones que tenían antes de volver a aquella endemoniada rutina de ejercicio que la castaña les hacía hacer.

Decidió pasar sus pequeños días libres en la comodidad de su hogar, ya que aunque quería ir a algún lado, el tiempo no era suficiente, y a menos de que sus padres dijeran que se lo llevarían a América en las vacaciones, no tenía otra salida al entrenamiento.

Abrió la puerta de entrada, dejó las llaves y su cartera en la mesa de la sala, y se fue en dirección a la amplia cocina estilo americano donde guardaría los alimentos. Colocó ambas bolsas en una superficie limpia para proceder a guardar los alimentos. Unos en la alacena, otros en el frigorífico, y unos más afuera, ya que los usaría para prepararse algo rápido.

Se colocó el delantal, y justo cuando estaba por cortar algunas verduras escuchó como su móvil dentro de su bolsillo sonada con un el tono de una canción que él amaba, _Exciting Communication_ ; enseguida guío su mano hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su teléfono, y luego se lo llevo directo hacia la oreja, apretando el botón de contestación.

\- ¿Diga? – Ni siquiera se molestó en ver quién era el que llamaba, se encontraba demasiado ocupado regresando a cortar las verduras, por lo que dejó el celular entre la mejilla y el hombro.

\- ¡Kagamicchi! – La molesta voz de cierto rubio fue lo que le hizo saber al pelirrojo que tal vez no debió haber contestado la llamada. La próxima vez leería el remitente.

\- Yo, Kise – Respondió el saludo, Con la voz más natural que pudo aparentar – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues verás, hoy planeo dar una fiesta en mi casa, y me preguntaba si tú y tu equipo podrían venir; incluso puedes invitar a tu maestra si quieres – La voz de Kise estaba cargada de energía positiva, por lo que enseguida se la contagio de la mejor manera.

\- ¿Y qué estamos celebrando? – Se obligó a preguntar, pues obviamente no iría a una fiesta donde no sabía ni qué fecha importante se estaba festejando. Escuchó unas risitas del otro lado del teléfono, antes de volver a oír esa chillona voz.

\- Pues el inicio de vacaciones por supuesto – Contestó el de orbes miel, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia. Kagami dio un suspiro. Era un buen punto.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que le diga a todo mi equipo? – Escuchó un _si_ excesivamente largo del otro lado de la vía telefónica – Esta bien, les diré, gracias por la invitación.

\- No hay problema Kagamicchi, pero deberás tomar los supresores – Advirtió el alero – Invité a todos los equipos y eso significa que habrá muchos Alfas, ya me encargué de decirle a los otros omegas para que al menos estuvieran al tanto por si su fase de celo se llegase a presentar; Además, los betas nos encargaremos de que no haya ninguna violación en la fiesta.

\- Bueno, creo que eso tranquiliza un poco. Gracias por avisar Kise, nos vemos – Escuchó unas cuantas palabras que no entendió del rubio, pero pensó que tal vez debió ser una despedida, y colgó. Termino de picar las verduras y continuó con lo que seguía en su cocina.

* * *

Aomine miró el registro de llamadas en su celular. Hace rato que había estado sonando, pero no atendió ni una sola llamada. Chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía a dejar su teléfono de donde lo tomó. Era el idiota de Kise de nuevo. Tal parece que le llamó por lo mínimo unas 27 veces, eso explicaría el tono insistente de su celular.

Un nuevo sonido salió del teléfono, pero este era diferente.

En vista de que no contestó ninguna llamada, parecía que el rubio por fin se decidió a enviarle un mensaje. _¿Por qué simplemente no pensó en eso desde un principio en vez de llamarme si sabía que no iba a responder?_ El moreno se preguntó a sí mismo mientras abría el mensaje para poder leer el contenido.

 _ **De: Rubio Chillón**_

 _ **Asunto: ¡Fiesta! :D**_

 _¡Aominecchi! ¡Qué malo eres al no contestar mis llamadas! Ni siquiera debería decirte nada, pero yo no soy tan malo como "otras" personas, por lo que te diré._

 _Estoy planeando hacer una fiesta hoy en mi casa, ya sabes por el fin del curso escolar, a las 10 para ser exactos. Vendrán todos los equipos, incluso convencí a Akashicchi de venir, así que más te vale no faltar. Como ni siquiera te dignaste a responderme entonces le hablé a Momoicchi, y ella ha aceptado y dijo que te traerá así sea a rastras._

 _Y una cosa más Aominecchi, habrá muchos omegas en la fiesta por lo que más te vale controlarte; no quiero que sucede ningún acontecimiento horrible durante la fiesta. Sé qué eres un Alfa Pura Sangre pero al menos trata de aparentar no serlo por una noche, en especial ahora que Kagamicchi ha vuelto a estar estable con respecto a su celo._

 _Nos vemos en la noche c:_

Terminó de leer el mensaje para después guardar su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo. Apenas leyó lo primero iba a borrar el jodido mensaje, pero lo qué sea que estuviera planeando el rubio le dio curiosidad. Lo segundo fue su respuesta, y como no estaba interesado en ir, ya estaba dispuesto a contestar que le valía una mierda lo que Kise o Satsuki dijeran, él no iría a esa maldita fiesta y punto.

Pero lo último, aquello que Kise dijo con respecto a Kagami, le había interesado, en muchas formas. El que Kagami vuelva a estar con el celo regular debería significar que al fin dejó de tomar las condenadas pastillas, o al menos, ya no las tomaba en exceso. Y ya que la casa–mansión de Kise era enorme, tendría la oportunidad perfecta para hacer su jugada sin que nadie los notara.

Bueno, cambiar un poco el ambiente no le hace mal a nadie, ¿Verdad?

No pasó ni media hora desde que le llegó el mensaje de la fiesta cuando sintió la presencia de alguien aproximándose a él. Estaba en la azotea de la academia Touou, por lo que se imagina que ha sido su insoportable amiga de la infancia quien ha ido a arruinarle el día. Confirmó que sus suposiciones eran ciertas cuando notó como aparecía la figura de la pelirrosa por el borde de la azotea.

\- ¡Dai-chan! – Chilló la chica, con indicios en su voz de que estaba enojada – ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho volver a subir a este horrible sitio solo porque tú no quisiste bajar! – Daiki suspiró cuando escuchó como Momoi empezaba con su monólogo de todos los días.

\- Satsuki, eres una ruidosa – Masculló el moreno mientras cerraba los parpados aun con el ceño fruncido. La chica se cabreó más al verse ignorada.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso Dai-chan! – Replicó ella, acercándose al cuerpo recostado del moreno para comenzar a patearle – ¡Ahora levanta tu trasero que tenemos entrenamiento! ¡Y después tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta de Ki-chan! ¡Y no estoy de buen humor para que me vengas con tus excusas de que no irás!

\- Si iré Satsuki, tranquilízate – Contestó el chico.

\- ¡Claro que irás maldito perezoso! ¡Tus intentos de persuasión serán en vano! – Momoi no prestó ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de su compañero.

\- Satsuki, que si iré… - Volvió a intentar, pero nada.

\- ¡Y si para que vayas tengo que amenazarte con decirle a tus padres sobre tus revistas de Mai-chan no creas que no lo haré!

\- ¡SATSUKI! – Gritó el moreno, con una voz furiosa, provocando que la pelirrosa callara su boca en ese instante, congelándose con tremendo grito – Ya te dije que si voy a ir.

\- ¿Si irás? – Preguntó sorprendida la chica, cayendo en cuenta de que esa no era una actitud propia de Aomine. Al ver el movimiento de cabeza afirmativo se confundió más.

\- Si, es lo que te vengo diciendo desde hace dos minutos – Contestó el mayor volviendo a acomodarse para dormir, y sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa al aceptar ir sin sobornos ni amenazas – Pero lo del entrenamiento… eso sí no voy a ir – Momoi infló los mofletes, ella ya sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- ¡Dai-chan! ¡Tienes que ir! – La chica comenzó a gritonear tan fuerte y de todas las formas posibles que por un momento la mente de Aomine trató de concentrarse en otra cosa pero no lo logró; Incluso le pareció que la pelirrosa comenzó a gritarle en otros idiomas. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso es francés?_

\- ¡Satsuki! ¡Si no te callas y me dejas en paz no iré a la fiesta de Kise! – Y parecía que aquel grito en forma de respuesta fue suficiente para tranquilizar a la pelirrosa y que esta dejara de insistir. Escuchó como la chica daba un largo suspiro de resignación y molestia para después irse.

Aomine dio un bufido de fastidio. Momoi le había quitado por completo el sueño y ya no tenía ganas de dormir, además, ahora su mente se concentraba única y especialmente en cierto pelirrojo omega que estaría presente en dicha fiesta. ¿Estaría bien aprovecharse de la situación? Bueno, era obvia la respuesta negativa, pero para un Alfa como él, cualquier cosa era mal vista así que no tenía por qué preocuparse del que dirán.

Consciente de que no volvería a dormir decidió que lo mejor sería pensar lo que haría en la fiesta de esta noche. Tendría que planear bien su jugada, si lo que dijo Kise era cierto, quería decir que habría varios omegas, alfas y betas. Los alfas sin duda serían un problema, pero debido a que la mayoría ya tenía una pareja estable no habría tanto lío; Los betas por otra partes, eran la mayor amenaza, tendría que cuidarse de ellos si quería llevar a cabo el reclamo.

Tenía todo el tiempo de pensar en un plan antes de la noche; aún era de temprano, y si la chica de ojos rosa no aparecía durante el resto del día para joderle el humor entonces todo sería mucho más fácil. Colocó la revista de Mai-chan que había estado viendo sobre su rostro, cubriéndose del molesto sol que impactaba en su cara, y con eso, cerró los ojos para ponerse a pensar.

* * *

Las cosas con respecto a su celo no habían estado del todo bien. Era cierto que tomaba las pastillas en grandes cantidades, y también la mayoría del tiempo, pero era solo porque la entrenadora le quería en todos los entrenamientos, además de los juegos de la Winter Cup y el Inter-High, los cuales, fueron los torneos en donde más supresores tuvo que tomar.

Pero ahora que las vacaciones habían comenzado, no tenía motivos para volverlos a tomar. Por la misma razón de haber estado forzando a su celo a mantenerse oculto, ahora el cúmulo de sensaciones venía aún más fuerte que el celo promedio. No habían pasado ni seis horas desde que dejó las pastillas cuando finalizó el curso escolar, cuando de repente sintió una incomodidad en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Lo bueno era que para cuando su celo se le presentó ya estaba en casa, o de lo contrario habría sufrido la dolorosa humillación pública de retorcerse como una vil prostituta deseando que alguien lo reclamara, eso y que su deseo hubiese sido cumplido por alguien que no conocía. Su celo por lo general duraba tan solo un par de horas, pero el de ese día duro desde las 2 de la tarde hasta la noche.

Algo no andaba bien, y tenía el presentimiento de que se debía a la escases de consumo de las pastillas. Su celo estaba volviéndose a regularizar, y para eso, debía de expulsar todo lo que su cuerpo había estado soportando para sí mismo.

Es por eso que con respecto a la fiesta de hoy, había estado meditándolo muy seriamente sobre el ir, o no ir.

No es que no confiara en los demás, la idea de que hubiesen muchos alfas alrededor de él no era muy agradable, pero el que los betas ayudasen a que no ocurra nada _indeseable_ era algo que sin lugar a dudas le calmaba un poco los nervios. Sin embargo, su cuerpo aún estaba un poco delicado.

Luego de la llamada de Kise en la tarde, y de que terminara de hacer algo de comida, algo en su interior comenzó a incomodarlo. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que su celo se le estaba presentando. Pensó en tomar los supresores, pero eso solo haría que lo que debía de pasar se retrasara, y sabiendo que hoy tenía un lugar a donde ir decidió que lo mejor era tenerlo al _natural._

Después de dos horas y media en las cuales estuvo retorciéndose como lagartija, por fin pudo volver a estar estable. Sin embargo, debido a las sensaciones más una especie de intuición le decía que lo mejor sería no asistir a la fiesta. Pero no quería parecer algún cobarde, y menos decirle que no al rubio; eso lo dejaría devastado.

Así que, armándose de valor decidió que lo mejor era asistir a la celebración; como se llevaría a su maestra con él, no habría tanto problema para guardar las cosas en su bolso, pues como mujer, Alex se llevaba uno a donde sea que salga, o al menos la mayoría de las veces.

En caso de que llegara a necesitar las pastillas, solamente tendría que pedírselas a la rubia, por lo que no se despegaría de ella. No sería problema, ya que tendría que cuidar que esta no se embriagara de más en la fiesta.

Así que decidido, se había dado una ducha para después arreglarse con un conjunto de ropa que le quedaba bien, con toques de elegancia y seducción; simplemente perfecto. Se había vestido con una camisa de manga corta de color carmesí, la cual combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello; unos jeans color negro, un poco ajustados ya que se amoldaban a su figura, resaltando su trasero y sus piernas; y por supuesto, sus inseparables tenis _Jordan_ color negro y rojo, regalo que le había dado cierto moreno que resultaba ser un alfa.

Ya le había avisado a su equipo, les envió una especie de invitación, o más bien un aviso, en donde decía sobre la fiesta del as de Kaijo. Todos aceptaron, incluso la entrenadora y Mitobe, quien solo le mandó unos puntos suspensivos de respuesta; no habría entendido de no ser porque después de ese, le llegó uno de Koganei diciendo algo como: " _El mensaje de Mitobe dice que si va a ir :3_ ".

Luego de aquella situación tan extraña con respecto a los mensajes, él fue quien recibió uno, era Kuroko diciéndole que le vería en la puerta de su departamento así que cuando él y Alex estuvieran listos le avisaran. Su maestra nunca casi estaba en el departamento, pues se la pasaba dando pequeños paseos por todo Tokio aprovechando que se encontraba ahí.

Entonces después de una llamada con ella, y de decirles que habría _japanese girls_ ahí, la rubia aceptó sin ningún reclamo, mientras llegaba a la casa diciendo que entraría a la ducha primero, sorprendiendo a Kagami que ni se enteró cuando había llegado la mayor. Claro que hubo algunos gritos cuando la mujer salió desnuda del baño y se encontró con el pelirrojo como piedra observándola. Y por supuesto que hubo golpes cuando el chico comenzó a arrojar lo que tenía a su alcance a su maestra gritándole que se cubriera.

Pero luego de aquel pequeño acontecimiento, ambos se encontraban listos para irse; ya casi eran las 10 de la noche, por lo que debían apresurarse. Curiosamente quien más tardó en arreglarse fue Kagami, y no Alex, ya que aunque esta fuera mujer, terminó veinte minutos antes de que pelirrojo.

Tenía un lindo vestido corto hasta arriba de la rodilla y escotado, resaltando sus atributos, de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, iba con poco maquillaje, ya que en realidad no le gustaba usarlo; tenía unos tacones color plata, de altura regular, y por supuesto con el cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura. Con un bolso aparte, también color plata.

\- Taiga, vamos que yo terminé hace un largo tiempo – Mencionó la chica, alargando la palabra _largo_ para hacer ademán de que el pelirrojo llevaba siglos con lo mismo.

\- Solo trato de verme bien Alex – Contestó el menor, mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en el espejo para asegurarse de que el atuendo le quedaba bien. La rubia río ante las acciones de su pupilo.

\- Y las mujeres somos vanidosas – Comentó sarcástica la de lentes mientras rodaba los ojos; se acercó al chico que aún seguía examinándose en el espejo de la habitación. Entonces sus orbes verdes mostraron una mirada de picardía antes de decir – ¿Verte bien para quién?

El rostro de Kagami se volvió tan rojo como un semáforo en señal de alto que Alexandra no pudo evitar la carcajada que retumbó por todo el departamento. Taiga Frunció el ceño fulminando a su maestra con la mirada, que con el rostro como tomate solo le hizo verse más adorable ante los ojos de García.

\- ¡Qué lindo eres Taiga! – Gritoneó la chica mientras tomaba ambas mejillas del pelirrojo con sus dos manos y guiaba ese rostro hacia el suyo. Cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros de cercanía la mujer elevó los labios para dejar un beso en la nariz del chico. Con la acción, Kagami quedó aún más rojo de ser posible.

\- ¡ALEX! – Regañó el ala-pívot, tratando inútilmente de que aquel rubor insoportable desapareciera de su cara, mientras fruncía tanto el ceño que parecía que sus cejas se juntarían en cualquier momento.

\- Bueno ya, estas como todo un galán, tan lindo que si yo fuera un hombre alfa ya te hubiera dado, y no consejos – Alex se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar volver a reírse ante su propia broma, haciendo que el diez volviera a hacer sus rabietas de enojo.

De repente, el timbre del departamento sonó, haciendo que tanto maestra como alumno dejaran de pelearse para irse en dirección a la puerta. La mayor tomó su bolso, en donde tenía algunos accesorios femeninos, además de su cartera, dos celulares –él de ella y el de Taiga– y por supuesto, las pastillas que Kagami necesitaría en caso de que su celo apareciera en la fiesta.

Kagami abrió la puerta del departamento para encontrarse con… nada. Miró hacia la izquierda, nada, miró hacia la derecha, tampoco había nada, incluso miró hacia arriba y abajo simultáneamente. Confundido, cerró la puerta otra vez creyendo que quizá era algún niño jugándoles una broma.

\- ¿Quién era Taiga? – Preguntó la rubia, notando enseguida el rostro de confusión de su pupilo.

\- Nadie, tal vez solo alguien jugando una broma – Contestó el chico, sentándose en el sofá del living en espera de que el peliceleste viniera por ellos.

\- Kagami-kun, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no era nadie cuando claramente he venido a buscarles? Que desagradecido.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, con ambas personas de pasado estadounidense con el cuerpo inmóvil y una expresión entre sombría y estupefacta en sus rostros. Ninguno hizo ademan de hacer nada, y el silencio permitía escuchar el sonido de la brisa nocturna en el departamento. Pero todo eso acabo cuando…

-¡AHHH! – Dos chillidos aparentemente femeninos se escucharon por todo el edificio. Fueron tan fuertes que Kuroko tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para evitar lastimarse.

\- ¡KUROKO! – Bramó el pelirrojo mostrando su cabeza desde atrás del mueble - ¡¿QUÉ TE HE DICHO SOBRE ASUSTAR ASÍ A LA GENTE?! – Con tremendo susto, el corazón de Kagami estaba latiendo a todo galope; se encontraba atrás del sillón donde segundos antes había estado sentado, pues con la descarga de adrenalina que sufrió su cuerpo acabo cayéndose del sofá de la forma más ridícula posible.

\- ¡Tetsuya! – Esta vez fue turno de Alex de gritar, aunque no con la misma fuerza de su ex alumno – ¡Deberías avisar cuando ya estés aquí! ¡No aparezcas de repente!

\- Pero si estuve aquí todo el tiempo – Contestó el peliceleste, con el rostro más expresivo que pudo para evitar reírse de su compañero pelirrojo.

\- sí, sí, como sea – Habló el mayor, recuperando la compostura y poniéndose de pie – Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo sacudiéndose la ropa mientras caminaba con dirección a la puerta.

Alexandra le siguió de cerca con Kuroko a su lado, cuando los tres estuvieron fuera del departamento –asegurándose que realmente estuvieran los TRES afuera y que no hubieran olvidado a Kuroko adentro– Kagami cerró la puerta para después dirigirse con dirección al elevador y presionar el botón de planta baja.

\- Kuroko, a todo esto… ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? No es que sea malagradecido, pero pude haber ido yo solo con Alex – Kagami habló un poco para que el ambiente no se sintiera incómodo, y aprovechó para decir su duda que le rondaba la cabeza desde la mañana. Alex también escuchaba atenta.

\- Kise-kun me lo pidió – Contestó como si nada el menor – Así tendrías a alguien por si algún Alfa se acerca con otras intenciones.

\- No te ofendas Kuroko, pero si un Alfa se acercara en este momento no creo que puedas hacer mucho – A Tetsuya le dio directo en el pecho aquella confesión, porque para muy a su pesar, Kagami tenía toda la razón. García río por el comentario.

\- Tetsuya – Habló la mujer, llamando la atención del de cabellera celeste – No tenías de que preocuparte, si algún idiota intentara hacerle algo a mi lindo bebé Taiga, yo lo derribaría en 2 segundos; no por nada tomé clases de defensa personal en América, además – Metió su mano en su bolsa color plata buscando algo – Tengo esto por si acaso – y luego mostró el objeto que tenía en su mano: un frasco de gas pimienta.

\- Kagami-kun, Alex-san, sus comentarios no levantan mi moral – Murmuró la sombra, quien parecía que con cada palabra se hacía más pequeño.

Alexandra guardó el objeto de nuevo en su bolso, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del elevador abriéndose; esa fue la señal para poder salir de nuevo y despedirse del portero mientras caminaban a la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Entonces tomaremos un taxi? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia la carretera en busca de dicho vehículo.

\- No seas tonto Kagami-kun, iremos ahí – El número once de Seirin apuntó con dirección en donde se encontraba estacionado un gran auto negro, que hizo que tanto Alex como Taiga abrieran los ojos con sorpresa al ver semejante transporte: Una limusina – Akashi-kun la ha enviado por nosotros, sobre todo por ti Kagami-kun, él dijo algo así como: " _entre omegas nos ayudamos_ ".

\- Ya veo que el enano psicópata de las tijeras no es un demonio sin alma después de todo – Masculló el ala-pívot, haciendo que a su compañero se le resbalara una gota por la nuca ante tales palabras.

\- Deberías ser más agradecido Kagami-kun – Recriminó el menor.

Los tres se subieron al transporte, justo cuando el chofer bajaba del asiento del conductor para abrirles la puerta. Primero entró Alexandra, acomodándose bien su vestido para sentarse _correctamente_ en el asiento de tela suave, luego entró Kuroko, quien pasó tan rápido como desapercibido, y finalmente fue turno de Kagami, quien entró siendo ayudado _caballerosamente_ por el joven y atractivo chofer, quien le tendió una mano. Cuando cerró la puerta, Taiga pudo ver claramente como el hombre le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Oye Kuroko – Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del conductor abrirse y cerrarse consecutivamente, solo para después sentir como el auto arrancaba escuchándose el típico sonido del motor. El peliceleste le miró en espera de que hablara – ¿No crees que aquel tipo es extraño? – Preguntó haciendo referencia al hombre que conducía la limusina.

\- Ah, cierto, Él es Matsuo-san, uno de los hombres más confiables de Akashi-kun – Contestó la duda el peliceleste – A pesar de ser un Alfa, Akashi-kun dice que no le tocaría ni un pelo a un omega a la fuerza ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Es casi como Kiyoshi-senpai – Kagami asintió ante lo dicho por su sombra, aunque por dentro estaba un poco impresionado por el que Akashi les hubiera enviado a un alfa – ¿Por qué preguntas Kagami-kun?

\- Es solo que, me guiñó un ojo – Contestó el pelirrojo con la voz avergonzada y la cara roja. Vio como el rostro inexpresivo de Tetsuya formaba una ligera expresión de burla.

\- Kagami-kun, eres demasiado delicado a veces – Se mofó de él, aunque Kuroko sabía que en esos tipos de ambientes Kagami era demasiado estúpido.

\- ¡OI! – Se quejó el mayor, empezando una especie de pelea infantil con su compañero de escuela. Alex escuchaba todo, pero su mirada permanecía fija en el hermoso paisaje que las luces de Tokio daban al ambiente nocturno.

El recorrido duro cerca de una media hora. Viajar de Tokio hasta Kanagawa era un viaje muy largo si iban en metro, pero ahora que iban en limusina, era mucho más fácil el recorrido para llegar a la casa de Kise. Imaginando que Akashi con sus compañeros vivían en Kioto, y su hermano y Murasakibara con los demás en Akita, solo le quedo saber que la habían pasado muy mal al venir hasta aquí. Salvo por el emperador, quien probablemente vino en la misma limusina en la que él estaba ahora.

Después de todo el gran recorrido, no pasó mucho cuando el chofer estacionó el vehículo en la puerta de lo que era una enorme mansión con luces de colores y música exageradamente fuerte. Incluso con semejante escándalo, los tres pudieron escuchar perfectamente los gritos espantosamente agudos del anfitrión de la fiesta, el cual se dirigía en dirección al vehículo.

\- ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Maestra de Kagamicchi! – Chilló el chico, que se mantenía pegado al cristal en donde se encontraba Alex, quien retrocedió un poco asustada al ver esa reacción de parte del extraño amigo de Kagami.

El chofer salió de donde estaba, diciéndole al rubio que se quitara de ahí para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando esta fue abierta, Alexandra salió sin despegar la vista de aquel jugador que parecía que tenía una cola perruna imaginaría que se movía de un lado a otro. Kuroko, al estar en medio de ambos, fue quien salió de segundo, tan invisible como siempre, cruzando al lado de la rubia para que Ryouta no se percatara de él, pues el rubio se le pegaba como chicle y era muy difícil el quitárselo luego. Y por último, salió el pelirrojo, nuevamente ayudado por el conductor.

\- Gracias – Fue lo que dijo el diez, cuando por fin estuvo fuera de la limusina queriendo soltarse de la mano del hombre, sin embargo, este no se lo permitió, pues se inclinó levemente, mientras dirigía la mano del pelirrojo hasta sus labios.

\- Cuando quieras hermosura – Y después de dar un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, le soltó delicadamente para volver a subirse en la limusina. No sin antes guiñarle un ojo, de nuevo.

Kagami no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese acto, viendo como la limusina negra arrancaba nuevamente para perderse por quién sabe dónde. Kise, quien estaba sorprendido por la escena, se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo toqueteando todo el cuerpo del ala-pívot.

\- ¡Santo cielo Kagamicchi! – Y Ryouta siguió examinando cada parte del cuerpo de Kagami, causando unas pequeñas risas en Alex y sobre todo, asustando al pobre pelirrojo - ¡¿Ese de ahí no te hizo nada?! – Gritó el alera haciendo referencia al hombre que le besó la mano al de Seirin.

\- No Kise, solo fue ese beso, pero nada más… - Pero Kagami no pudo terminar toda su oración, pues un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura, separándolo del rubio, ocasionando que terminara entre ese cuerpo, con el rostro escondido en el pecho ajeno. No supo quién era, y las miradas de pánico y sorpresa en el rostro de su maestra y amigo no le ayudaron.

\- Oe Kise, aleja tus manos de Bakagami – Aquella voz ronca y con toques de pereza que él conocía muy bien, le hizo darse cuenta de quién era quien le mantenía abrazado. Sus mejillas se calentaron y su corazón se aceleró: Aomine.

\- ¿Eh? – Y como por acto reflejo se deshizo del agarre del moreno, empujándolo con ambas manos para alejarse un poco y así aumentar la lejanía. Aomine no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron a una distancia _considerable_ se miraron a los ojos. Azul eléctrico y rojo escarlata chocaron tan intensamente que por un momento los demás dejaron de existir y únicamente se encontraban solos. Kagami desvió la vista, incapaz de seguir con el pequeño reto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagamicchi? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras de nuevo se le volvía a acercar con la intención de volver a toquetearle para verificar. Kagami lo detuvo y le dio una sonrisa.

\- Sí, estoy bien; Ahora vayamos adentro – Y con la intención de borrar esa incómoda situación de su mente, tomó la mano de Kise mientras caminaba a paso rápido a la entrada de la mansión. Alex y Kuroko lo siguieron de cerca.

Por otro lado, Aomine por fin se había dignado a avanzar, pero su mente estaba en otras cosas y su vista clavada firmemente en las manos juntas del as de Kaijo y el de Seirin.

Él llegó unos cuantos minutos antes de que la lujosa limusina se estacionará en la entrada de la casa. Llegó en un deportivo negro que le prestó su padre para poder ir a la fiesta, con la condición de que no le pasara nada o tendría que pagarla muy caro. En cuento vio el lujoso vehículo, su mente se puso a trabajar pensando que Akashi sería quien bajaría de ahí; pero no se esperó ver a una rubia que casi no reconocía, y luego a un chico de cabellera roja que conocía a la perfección.

Como alfa, aun estando algo lejos pudo distinguir el deseo en los ojos del que parecía ser el conductor de la limusina; deseo por Kagami. Vio como el descarado le besaba la mano y su furia aumentó en niveles casi insospechados; sin ser consciente de sus actos, comenzó a caminar en esa dirección para asestar un buen golpe en la cara a aquel idiota que se atrevió a mirar lo que le pertenecía. Pero su ira bajó un poco cuando el mismo pelirrojo fue quien se alejó.

Pero luego, a Kise se le ocurrió toquetear todo el cuerpo del ala-pívot como si no fuera más que un objeto, y eso hizo que sus celos volviera a aparecer; en cuanto llegó junto a ellos, su brazo se movió por sí solo, separando a Kagami y a Kise, mientras escondía al menor entre sus brazos.

Lo hizo sin pensar, y fue exactamente por eso que no supo qué hacer después, su mente se había desconectado y reconectado de un segundo a otro, y aunque intentaba encontrar alguna señal debido a su acción, su mente quedaba en blanco.

Claro que se esperaba que Kagami reaccionara alejándose de él, un alfa y un omega no pueden estar demasiado cerca a menos que sean pareja, o de lo contrario, sería muy raro y mal visto. Lo que no se esperara era que el pelirrojo tomara la mano de Kise para alejarse de él. Eso lo cabreó mucho, ¿Desde cuándo Kagami era así de cercano con el rubio? Así que, con el ceño fruncido, una mirada irritada y los dientes apretados, no tuvo más opción que seguirles para entrar en la mansión en donde la música se escuchaba a todo volumen.

Dentro del lugar ya se encontraban la mayoría de los equipos, Kagami distinguió a Seirin junto a Touou en uno de los grandes sillones del living donde parecía que Imayoshi acosaba a Hyuuga como el alfa que es, mientras el otro estaba a punto de golpear a Izuki por algo que estaba diciendo, tal vez otro de sus malos chistes con referencia a la situación.

Kiyoshi era quien parecía no estar con ellos, pero no se mantenía del todo lejos, estaba por ahí tratando de abrazar a Hanamiya, quien no parecía estar a gusto con esa acción. Los de Kirisaki Daiichi también estaban por ahí, bebiendo alcohol y mirando de reojo como su capitán estaba a punto de ser _devorado_.

Por uno de los grandes ventanales pudo observar que los de Shutoku y los demás integrantes de Kaijo estaban en el jardín, donde parecía que estaban teniendo alguna competencia. Notó también que había piñas, muchas piñas, y su mente proceso lo que ocurría. Miyagi piñas voladoras probablemente había retado a Kasamatsu con ellas, y el senpai patadas locas no se negó. Era eso o estaban planeando hacer un coctel, lo cual, dudaba mucho.

Los demás equipos estaban dispersos por todos lados, Rakuzan estaba junto a Yosen en la gran cocina, donde parecía que Akashi no se despegaba de su pareja, aquel gigante de dos metros, sin dejar su absolutismo de lado. Mibuchi estaba tratando de acosar a Himuro, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como el pelinegro trataba de alejarse de su acosador; un omega acosando a un alfa no es algo que se vea todos los días.

\- ¡Tatsuya! ¡Por aquí! – Llamó Alexandra, moviendo la mano para darle señal a su ex alumno de donde se encontraban. Enseguida el del lunar salió de la cocina, para ir en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano y su ex maestra, dejando a Reo con un puchero en los labios.

\- Gracias, les debo una – Suspiró el chica, notando como pelirrojo y rubia soltaban risitas mal disimulas ante su anterior situación. Fulminó a ambos con la mirada antes de que sus ojos se posaron en las manos aun tomadas del anfitrión de la fiesta y su hermano. Sonrió ladino antes de hablar – Con que un Beta ¿Eh Taiga? Siempre supe que tus gustos eran algo extraños.

\- ¿Qué? – Inmediatamente recordó que aún no soltaba la mano de Kise, y con rapidez se deshizo del agarre. Ambos con la cara roja, pero aun así era un malentendido – No es lo que parece –Murmuró el ala-pívot mientras el pelinegro reía a carcajada limpia.

\- Si bueno, me alegra que hayas venido, realmente no pensé que lo hicieras debido a tu _situación_ – Comentó mientras veía como el rostro de su hermano se volvía tan rojo como su cabello. A pesar de que tanto Alex como Kise sabían a lo que se refería Himuro, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco incomodos con respecto al tema. El ser betas no les quita la vergüenza.

\- Si me disculpan, voy a evitar que senpai quiera matar gente con una piña – Dijo el rubio de la nada, alejándose de los tres mientras iba en dirección hacia el jardín, donde parecía que la competencia había acabado dejando a un Kasamatsu muy furioso debido al resultado.

\- Voy por un trago, ¿Alguno quiere? – Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. Su organismo pedía alcohol a gritos, y lo necesitaba ya. Observó cómo sus dos chicos negaban con la cabeza – Bien, los veré después – Y con eso se fue dejando a alfa y omega solos. Alex confiaba en Tatsuya, por lo que no había peligro.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar un rato por la mansión? – Sugirió el doce mirando con su único ojo visible a su hermano. Kagami asintió mientras caminaba a la par del pelinegro.

Toda esa escena fue observada por un par de ojos azul eléctrico que no se despegaban del chico de cabellera roja. Aomine se mantenía a una distancia en donde pudiera ver con claridad las acciones de su presa, pero sin parecer demasiado obvio.

Aomine no tenía confianza con ese chico, aun pese a todo lo que le contó Tetsu sobre Kagami y aquel _emo_ , sentía que algo no cuadraba bien ahí. ¿Un alfa y un omega estando cerca sin ser pareja? ¿Eso es incluso algo posible? De no ser porque aun _sentía_ la pureza de Kagami intacta, pensaría que ya estaba llevado a cabo el reclamo.

Su _instinto_ de alfa le decía que los siguiera, y como él siempre fue alguien de acciones no hubo problema para comenzar a caminar en la dirección por donde se fueron los hermanos. Se terminó el _whisky_ puro de un solo trago, y dejo la copa en algún lugar por ahí en lo que seguía a ese par de chicos a una distancia casi imperceptible.

\- La casa de Kise es realmente genial ¿Cierto Taiga? – Himuro comentó con cierto matiz familiar, tratando de sacar alguna conversación y deshacerse de aquel silencio –si es que se le podía llamar así debido a la estruendosa música– que los había invadido hace unos minutos.

\- Si, pero era de esperarse de un modelo – La tranquilidad por fin llegó al ambiente de ambos chicos; Tatsuya agradeció internamente que al menos por esa noche estuviera completamente cerca de su hermano menor.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el pelinegro haciendo que el de mayor estatura le mirara a los ojos – Me refiero con lo del _celo_ ; sé que es algo imprudente de mi parte pero realmente me preocupo por ti. Dime, ¿Estás estable? ¿O debería alejarme para que nada malo suceda?

\- No, por supuesto que no – Se apresuró en aclarar, no quería que el de Yosen no se le acercará por su _problema_. Era su hermano, confiaba en él, no había necesidad de estar separados – De hecho me encuentro un mejor que nunca, estoy seguro que estoy bien – Tatsuya relajó los hombros ante la respuesta – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, he notado que ese jugador de Rakuzan está detrás de ti – El rostro de Himuro se sonrojo de forma leve casi imperceptible, pero estaba claro que el chico estaba abochornado por las palabras; Kagami rio de forma sincerar al ver a su hermano en esa posición, mientras negaba lo que dijo.

\- No, no, no – Negó el pelinegro, sin ser nada creíble – Reo solo es un amigo, así como tu senpai, Shun.

\- ¿Izuki-senpai también quiere contigo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una expresión de sorpresa ante las palabras. El doce chasqueó la lengua, había hablado de más y ahora el otro no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que se enterara de todo – Cielos, eres un Alfa con suerte; además, no pensé que te gustaran los mayores – Bromeó Taiga.

\- Basta Taiga, no soy de esa clase de personas – Se quejó el escolta, pero debido a su cara abochornada y sonrojo era muy difícil creerle – No sabes lo que dices.

\- Ajá sí, no lo sé – Se mofó el diez.

Y siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de la presencia que los seguía desde hace un par de minutos, y que había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo lo que dijeron.

Aomine embozó una media sonrisa, de esas que solo haces cuando estas planeando algo y sabes que te saldrá bien. Como cuando entras a un concurso de cualquier _campo_ , pero anteriormente hiciste trampa, y sabes que ganarás, entonces sonríes a tus contrincantes de _esa_ forma, porque sabes que ellos no pueden hacer nada. Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, y de la más pura satisfacción.

Los dejó solos, si bien no quería hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra si quería llevar a cabo su plan que había ideado para alejar a Taiga de ese sujeto. La conversación le dio una fantástica idea, y si todo salía bien, entonces tendría a aquel pelirrojo gimiendo debajo suyo más rápido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿Quieres que alejemos a Tatsu-chan de Tai-chan para que puedas jugar contra él un _one on one_? – La voz cantarina de Reo retumbó en sus oídos, casi melodiosa pero igual de irritable que la de Kise.

Aomine asintió.

Él había regresado sobre sus pasos hasta volver al living del lugar, ahí se encontró con ese tal _Izuki_ que los labios de Kagami habían pronunciado, lo llamó por medio de señas para indicarle que se acercara a él y así evitar levantar sospechas. Cuando estuvo junto al base, fue con dirección a la cocina, donde Nebuya estaba obligando a Reo a beber algo, pero este último siempre decía que _tenía que mantener la figura_ , se lo llevó de ahí casi a rastras, pero no le importó mucho llamar la atención ni menos los lloriqueos de parte del chico. A la única persona que temía que descubriera su plan, se estaba comiendo a besos con su pareja.

Se los llevó a un lugar más alejado, pero igualmente visible para los demás en la mansión, aunque parecía que ninguno les hacía caso. Ya con los dos, Aomine solamente tenía que hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas directamente a Kagami? – Habló esta vez el ojo de águila del equipo Seirin. Ya había pensado eso, pero estaba seguro que el emo se iría con ellos de entrometido y para asegurarse de que nada le pasase a su _hermanito._

\- Porque a Himuro no le caigo bien, y lo va a evitar – Contesto sin más con esa excusa tan pobre, pero sorprendentemente los dos le creyeron.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros? – Volvió a preguntar el escolta de Rakuzan, mirando a Daiki con desconfianza en los ojos, como si lo estuviera escaneando con la mirada.

\- Porque he escuchado que Himuro gusta de ustedes dos, pero que aún no decide con cual quedarse – Mintió el ala-pívot, pero capturó por completo la atención de los dos pelinegros – Tal vez utilicen el tiempo mientras juego con Kagami para hacerlo decidir.

\- ¡Excelente! – Chilló Reo juntando sus palmas como si acabara de aplaudir. Izuki también tenía una expresión de felicidad pero a diferencia de Mibuchi, no estaba exagerando – Y sí Tatsu-chan no se decide, _¡Entonces haremos un trío_!

Qué bueno que no estaba bebiendo algo, o de lo contrario lo habría escupido.

\- ¡Brillante idea Mibuchi! – Sorprendentemente a Shun no le importó en absoluto esa _sugerencia_ , es más, apoyó la idea – Es más, ¿Por qué hacerlo decidir? Hagamos el trío de inmediato.

\- Si bueno, como quieran; solo necesito que lo alejen de Kagami ¿De acuerdo? – Aomine decidió que lo mejor era hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Si esos dos omegas querían hacer un trío… _¿Quién era él para detenerlos?_ Él solo necesitaba que se llevaran a Tatsuya lejos, _bien lejos_.

\- ¿Por dónde se fue Tatsu-chan? – Preguntó Mibuchi, con los ojos brillándole en espera de su respuesta. El cinco de Seirin también le miraba de la misma forma.

\- Están en los jardines… – Y eso fue suficiente para que ambos pelinegros se fueran casi volando a la dirección dicha. Par de raros aquellos.

Siguió sus pasos de manera lenta y sin prisa, de hecho, no había necesidad de hacer aparición en escena antes de tiempo, sino solo se delataría, y él no quería eso.

La parte uno de su plan, alejar a Tatsuya, estaba llevándose a cabo más rápido de lo que pensaba. La segunda parte era más fácil, y lo único que necesitaría era una botella de Whisky; como era una fiesta de adolescentes sin supervisión, había alcohol hasta de sobra por lo que no hubo problema en tomar una botella sin llamar la atención.

La abrió sintiendo el olor a alcohol de inmediato, se apresuró en beber un trago rápido y que el líquido le quemara la garganta. Después metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando de ahí un sobre que contenía una pastilla, con sumo cuidado la abrió y vertió en el whisky, notando como esta se deshacía por completo. No sabía si fue buena idea, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ya estaba listo, tardo un tiempo considerable en lo que vertía la pastilla en la botella, así que probablemente Izuki y Mibuchi ya hubieran alejado al emo de Kagami, solo tenía que ir ahí a terminar lo que tenía planeado.

* * *

\- Los jardines de aquí son muy agradables – La voz calmada de Himuro, y el viento que le acarició delicadamente el cuerpo le brindaron tranquilidad. Kagami asintió en silencio.

La música ya no estaba con ellos, pues se habían alejado bastante hasta llegar a los jardines de la mansión; no en el mismo sitio donde los equipos de Kaijo y Shutoku aún estaban discutiendo con respecto al asunto de las piñas, sino que más bien estaban a mucha distancia de ellos, solo ellos dos.

Los ojos rojos de Kagami enfocaron lo que parecía ser una pequeña cancha con canasta, señal de que Kise practicaba en ella en sus tiempos fuera de escuela; En esos instantes deseó tener un balón de básquet, para así sugerirle a su hermano un pequeño partido, pero incluso si lo hubiera tenido, dos sombras que interrumpieron su momento no le dejaron siquiera hablar.

\- ¡Tatsu-chan!

\- ¡Tatsuya!

Y para cuando se percató de quienes eran, estos dos ya tenían tacleado a su hermano. Mibuchi e Izuki se habían lanzado sobre él, y como le tomaron desprevenido, Himuro no reaccionó a tiempo y acabó en el suelo, con esos dos pegados a él.

\- Ah, Reo, Shun, hola… – Les saludó con una mientras posaba su mirada en Taiga desde el suelo, el cual interpretó esa mirada claramente como un _ayúdame._

\- Izuki-senpai, Mibuchi-san – Habló el pelirrojo ganándose la atención de los dos omegas – Están aplastando a Tatsuya.

Los dos mayores se incorporaron hasta quedar de pie nuevamente, y fueron ellos mismos los que ayudaron a su hermano también a levantarse. La tensión en el ambiente dentro de los tres pelinegro era tan palpable que incluso sintió pena por Himuro.

\- Siempre es un gusto verlos chicos, pero me temo que ahora estoy hablando con Taiga, así que…

\- ¡Tatsu-chan! – Interrumpió estruendosamente el de Rakuzan – ¡Es un verdadero caos! – Lloriqueó alterado mientras se volvía a abalanzar contra el chico y le tomaba uno de los brazos.

\- ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Himuro un poco preocupado ante los lloriqueos. Kagami prestó atención pero no dijo nada.

\- ¡Akashi ha desaparecido! – Esta vez, fue turno del ojo de águila para aferrarse al otro brazo del escolta; También había comenzado a sollozar logrando dejar aún más preocupado al doce - ¡Y Murasakibara está poniendo de cabeza a toda la mansión para encontrarlo! – Ante la mención de su compañero haciendo tal desastre, Tatsuya abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¡Y tú eres el único a quien le hace caso!

\- ¡Te necesitamos Tatsu-chan! – Lloriquearon ambos omegas, incluso Shun usó ese sobrenombre. Los dos tenían los ojos llorosos, y Himuro no tuvo más opción que creerles.

\- De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo sin más, comenzando a correr en dirección a la mansión – ¡Nos vemos después Taiga! – Se despidió desde lejos.

Kagami se quedó ahí parado, con un claro rostro de preocupación por lo que acababa de escuchar. Observo como las figuras de los tres pelinegros llegaban a la entrada de la mansión y después se perdían entre la puerta. Soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección. Él también quería saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero no era por ser _chismoso_ , claro que no.

\- Oe Bakagami, ¿a dónde se supone que vas? – Una voz áspera y ronca, salida de la nada fue lo que detuvo sus pasos. Se giró para encarar a la persona que le había llamado y se encontró con una figura de su tamaño y con una botella de whisky en su mano derecha.

\- ¿A quién llamas Bakagami, Ahomine? – Le insultó con el ceño fruncido. Aomine chasqueó la lengua ante la respuesta – Murasakibara está destrozando la mansión ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Voy para allá para ver si puedo servir de ayuda!

\- ¿Murasakibara? – Preguntó incrédulo el moreno – Pero si acabo de estar por ahí y se veía muy feliz besuqueándose con Akashi.

\- ¿Q-Que…? – Ahora el que tenía la expresión de desconcierto era el pelirrojo, quien no creía del todo lo que estaba pasando – ¿Akashi no desapareció…?

\- Claro que no – Respondió el otro, notando cada expresión que ponía el menor mientras trataba de procesar algo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez esa había sido la excusa de Mibuchi e Izuki para llevarse a Tatsuya – Desaparecieron los dos – Se apresuró en corregir.

\- ¿C-Cómo...?

\- Si, ya sabes – Explicó un poco abochornado mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca – Creo que la evidente " _desaparición_ " preocupó a varios…

\- Ah ya entendí… - Murmuró Kagami con el rostro rojo al comprender el significado de sus palabras. Tatsuya fue hasta ahí para nada.

\- ¿Quieres jugar un _one on one_? – Preguntó completamente fuera de tema, pero eso pareció captar la total atención de Kagami, quien le miró con un brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo no duro mucho porque el diez frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Se puede saber con qué vamos a jugar? – La ironía en su tono de voz no se hizo esperar. Taiga cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras esperaba cualquier respuesta que le tuviera que dar Aomine.

\- Hay balones en la bodega de Kise – Respondió el peliazul, como si aquella pregunta no fuera la gran cosa y la ironía se le hubiera resbalado como si fuera agua. Entonces Kagami regresó a mostrar esa mirada brillante de hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Vamos por un balón – La sonrisa del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, mientras esperaba a que el moreno le mostrara el camino hacia la bodega.

\- Bien, vamos – Dijo Daiki comenzando a caminar con rumbo de nuevo a la casa, y por supuesto, con el tigre de Seirin siguiéndole detrás.

Regresaron a la mansión, pero Aomine evitó a toda costa volver a hacer contacto con otras personas, para dirigirse específica y solamente a la bodega. Como la fiesta se concentraba en el primer y segundo piso, entonces la bodega era el lugar perfecto para que nadie entrara. Solo esperaba que a esos dos omegas locos no se les haya ocurrido hacer su _trío_ en ese lugar.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kagami, quien venía unos solo pasos detrás de él. Notó como los ojos rojos del de Seirin se mantenían fijos en la botella de whisky en su mano, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué es lo que hacía con ella. Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para ver mejor al menor.

 _Su plan estaba saliendo jodidamente bien._

\- ¿Quieres un trago Bakagami? – Preguntó elevando la botella a la altura de su cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los rojos del contrario.

\- ¿Eh? – La duda en los ojos del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar – No, yo no tomo – Confesó apenado.

\- ¿No me digas que eres uno de esos rezagados con el alcohol? – Se burló el moreno buscando provocar al tigre, quien con el insulto frunció el entrecejo – ¿O será acaso que tienes miedo? Si serás cobarde Bakagami – Listo, la bomba fue soltada.

\- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – Graznó el pelirrojo.

\- Entonces demuéstralo – Retó el más alto.

\- ¡Eso haré Ahomine! – Gritó por impulso el diez.

Y sin decir nada, Kagami se acercó los pasos restantes que distanciaban sus cuerpos para arrebatar con fuerza más de la necesaria la botella de whisky de la mano del cinco. Con rapidez colocó la boca de la botella en sus labios, y dio un largo trago que duro segundos. El líquido corrió por su garganta, quemándole el interior, pero de cierta forma era agradable.

Paró cuando su cuerpo le pidió oxígeno ya que al beber se quedaba sin respirar. Se dio cuenta que se había bebido hasta la mitad, aun cuando el peliazul solo parecía haber tomado un poco desde que la botella fue abierta. Daiki sonrió satisfecho cuando el menor terminó de beber y le entregó de vuelta el whisky.

Había veces en las que Taiga se lo hacía demasiado fácil.

\- ¿Y dices que no te gusta el alcohol? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – Casi te gastas media botella tú solo – La mirada que le brindó el otro era para reírse. Kagami quiso fruncir su ceño, pero el alcohol en su sangre le hizo sonrojarse inconscientemente que solo hacía que se viera más adorable.

\- Cállate, solo lo hice para mostrarte que no tengo miedo ni soy cobarde – Con el cuello de su camisa se limpió los labios en busca de secar cualquier rastro que el líquido había dejado. Se sentía caliente debido al alcohol en su sangre pero dedujo que en un rato se le pasaría.

\- Entonces vayamos por el balón ¿Quieres? – De nuevo se dio la vuelta para continuar su caminata, con Kagami volviendo a seguirle el paso.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y Aomine de verdad lo agradecía. Si el afrodisiaco funcionaba ante de tiempo, entonces tendría que tomar a Kagami en el pasillo y eso hubiera sido poco _decente_ y muy _arriesgado_. Fue suerte que al menos el pelirrojo no daba aun señales de que surtía efecto, si estaba un poco sonrojado y sudoroso, pero fuera de eso todo estaba _normal_.

La puerta de la bodega se encontraba frente a sus narices, y como supuso, no había ninguna persona a la vista. La puerta parecía intacta, y esa fue suficiente señal para saber que el _trío_ no había sido en ese lugar.

Utilizando su fuerza abrió la puerta que cedió sin mucho esfuerzo ante el intento. Miró nuevamente de reojo a Taiga, esperando que este siguiera ahí. No quería que el chico se alejara diciendo que se sentía mal pues eso estropearía todos sus planes. O peor aún, que el diez ya hubiera descubierto el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar. Por suerte parecía que el de cabellera roja no se percataba de nada y se mantenía detrás de él en espera de que ambos pasaran.

Daiki entró primero, y Taiga después. Este último se quedó mirando con asombro el lugar. La bodega era casi tan grande como su apartamento, y eso que donde vivía no era precisamente _pequeño_ , pero vamos que cuando entras a una mansión con lo que te encuentras son con cosas que son el triple de grandes que tú y por supuesto, más del triple de costosas.

\- Creo que los balones están hasta el fondo – Mencionó el moreno, captando la atención del otro jugador – Será mejor que ambos vayamos si no te quieres perder aquí – Volvió a decir mientras cerraba la gran puerta con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué la cierras? – Preguntó curioso Kagami. No es que tuviera miedo, pero estar encerrado en una bodega con la oscuridad casi asfixiándolo con solo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana no era algo muy _encantador_ que digamos.

\- A veces entran algunos perros… – Se excusó notando enseguida como el menor se tensaba ante la mención de los animales – Nadie sabe cómo, probablemente saltan los muros y entran por aquí – Mintió. Claro que mintió o de lo contrario el de orbes rojizos comenzaría a gritonearle que la abriera.

\- V-Vale… – Tartamudeó el pobre pelirrojo con las piernas temblándole ante la posibilidad de que algún perro estuviese ahí.

El alcohol le estaba nublando sus sentidos pero era su cuerpo el que le preocupaba. Hace unos momentos empezó a sentirse muy caliente como si estuviera por darle fiebre. Eso le pasa por beber cuando su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tanto alcohol.

El moreno comenzó a caminar por delante de él y lo siguió. Para muy a su pesar, Aomine conocía esta casa más de lo que él la conocía y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño dolo en el pecho. El de hebras azules fue amigo de Ryouta desde hace más de tres años, lo cual explica porque conocía todo como la palma de su mano. Inconsciente frunció el ceño ante la mención de la _amistad_ que ambos llevaban.

Sentía que estaba en un bosque, la posibilidad de perderse era algo que se podía sentir en ese lugar. Había cosas de todos los tamaños, todas las formas y todos los colores en ese lugar. Más específicamente había cosas de todo tipo y parecía que la bodega no tenía fin, pero confiaba en Aomine, y esperaba que este tampoco se perdiera.

Daiki por su parte, tan solo esperaba el momento adecuado. Ya habían pasado los balones hace unos minutos, de hecho, como Kise juega muy seguido los tenía casi junto a la puerta para que fuera más fácil encontrarlos, pero él no fue hasta ahí por los balones. El fin del pasillo estaba doblando una de las esquinas, si se apresuraba Kagami estaría debajo de él gimoteando por más en solo unos segundos.

De repente se preguntó a sí mismo si verter afrodisiaco en el whisky había sido buena idea. Había investigado que el afrodisiaco producía a los omegas el celo involuntario y si habían estado consumiendo supresores la carga de apetito sexual era más fuerte, por lo que se vio interesado en intentar; si la pastilla a pesar de haberse disuelto no funcionaba debido al alcohol era otra de sus dudas que volaban en su cabeza, y si tenía que violar a Kagami sin que este estuviera en celo aún era otra, y la más importante.

Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Su olfato no le mentía, podía sentir aquel aroma dulce en el aire, era delicioso y atrayente, un olor que conocía de cierta forma. Agudizó su sentido del oído, y notó que la respiración detrás de él estaba volviéndose dificultosa, y que de igual manera, había dejado de caminar.

Giró su rostro y se encontró con el pelirrojo recargado en la pared. Tenía la cara roja, y su respiración estaba entrecortada, pareciera como si sus piernas no le respondieran y por eso se mantenía en la pared; estaba retorciéndose y había comenzado a sudar. Pero lo más llamativo era su mirada, que había dado paso a un brillo desconocido.

Kagami estaba con la cabeza en el aire, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba de una manera muy diferente a la fiebre. Sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que la fuerza se le desvanecía. Había demasiado calor según él, y el cuerpo parecía que se negaba a responderle. Se deslizó por la pared, incapaz de seguir estando de pie, se abrazó a sí mismo como queriendo protegerse, pero solo se sentía peor.

Se sentía _necesitado_ , sentía que algo le faltaba y ese algo lo quería. Estaba empezando a delirar en su mente sobre cosas sin sentido, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que en ese momento debía _huir_ , salir de aquella infernal bodega y encontrar a Alex para que le ayudara, porque sabía que lo que le ocurría en ese momento no debía ser otra cosa que su etapa de _celo_.

\- ¿Estas bien Kagami? – Preguntó su compañero, pero muy lejos de parecer un tono de preocupación; su tono de voz se escuchaba como si pareciera una burla y eso alertó los sentidos de Kagami – Te sientes…. ¿ _Caliente_?

\- N-No te a-acerques… Ao-mine, es pe-ligroso… ¡A-Alejate! – La mente del pelirrojo estaba casi volando, pero no por eso significaba que no supiera los _peligros_ que tenía a su alrededor. Aomine era uno de ellos. Se alejó un poco aun en el suelo, pero fácilmente el peliazul se acercaba a él caminando unos cuantos pasos, recuperando la distancia que él quería alejar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó usando de nuevo el tono de voz anterior, esta vez acompañado de una sonrisa que sin duda asustó al pobre chico – ¿Sientes _eso_ Kagami? ¿Sientes ese intenso aroma tan dulce y delicioso? – Taiga abrió los ojos con miedo impregnados en ellos.

Por dios que ahora estaba metido en todo un jodido problema.

\- Aomi-ne de-detente, necesi-to encontrar a A-Alex – Su voz apenas y se podía escuchar debido a la respiración agitada que tenía en ese momento. Lo único que aún le mantenía con la mente estable era la idea de encontrar a su maestra para tomar los malditos supresores y calmarse antes de que estuviera peor.

\- ¿Para qué? – Se mofó el moreno; cada intento del diez por librarse de él era realmente estúpido y lo único que hacía era darle risa – _¿Para tomar esas malditas pastillas y hacer que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya por el caño?_ – Los orbes rojizos de Taiga se conectaron con los azules de Daiki, y parecía que en eso momento todo tuvo sentido.

\- ¿T-Tu… Hicis-te es-to? – La sorpresa en la cara del menor no se hizo esperar, sobre todo después de que el otro hubiera asentido a su pregunta y al mismo tiempo confesado ser el culpable. No lo entendía, le tenía confuso – ¿P-Por qué? – Se aventuró en preguntar.

\- No lo sé – Contestó Aomine apenas terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta todo el tiempo. Y aunque lo dijo en modo automático era cierto. No sabía ni porqué lo estaba haciendo – Tal vez fue porque eres demasiado atrayente, salvaje, libre; un omega fuerte y decidido al cual nadie había reclamado y me vi en la necesidad de encargarme yo mismo. Aquella vez en la Winter Cup… realmente pude ver tu verdadero yo, y creo que eso fue lo que me cautivó de ti – A cada palabra que salían de los labios del moreno, la distancia entre alfa y omega se iba acortando. Kagami había chocado con algo incapaz de volver a avanzar, y Daiki ya le había alcanzado. El peliazul se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y con ayuda de su mano derecha le tomó del mentón para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos – Simplemente lo hice y ya… no fue difícil considerando lo tonto que eres como para no darte cuenta de cuales eran mis verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿D-De que ha-blas?

\- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? – La mirada perdida del chico le confirmó la respuesta – Siempre tan lento Bakagami… Es por eso que engañarte siempre es sencillo, y aunque admito que tu estúpido hermano no era parte de mi plan, lo cierto es, que sirvió de maravilla – Aomine miró directamente a los ojos rubíes del de cabellera roja, antes de concederle una última pista – Además está un poco preocupado con el asunto del Whisky, pero ahora veo que la _pastilla_ funcionó perfectamente.

Para Taiga fue como si todas las piezas se colocaran en el orden correcto. Primero, el momento en el que él se alejó de la fiesta con Tatsuya, y por consecuencia se alejó de Alex, la cual tenía sus supresores y teléfono, para colmo dejándose en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera verles. Segundo, Mibuchi e Izuki en busca de su hermano, haciendo que se quedara solo, hasta que sintió la presencia de Aomine. Tercero, la sugerencia del _one on one_ totalmente falsa y la información de los balones en la bodega, lugar en donde nadie iba a ir. Cuarto, La botella de whisky que se bebió por las provocaciones del moreno, y que según oye, tenía _algo_ que sin duda, estaba seguro que fue lo que causó su repentino celo. Y quinto y último, el asunto de los perros obviamente falso para poder cerrar la puerta sin ninguna de sus quejas.

Ahora que se daba cuenta… realmente era un estúpido por no notarlo antes; y por culpa de su idiotez, ahora estaba a solas en una bodega con un alfa pura sangre, mientras él estaba en celo, y sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie pudiera venir en su auxilio. Maldito el momento en el que se separó de Alex.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No dices nada? – Preguntó el de cabellos azules notando que por la expresión que había puesto Kagami ya había descubierto todo – Supongo que eso es mejor, además mira – Dijo el mayor señalando justo la parte por donde sobresalía un bulto en los pantalones del de Seirin y donde evidentemente se estaba… _mojando_ – Creo que ya es hora… – Y fue cuando Kagami se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía el cuerpo del moreno sobre él apresándolo para dejarlo inmóvil.

\- ¡Aomine! ¡Suéltame! – Pero los gritos de Taiga murieron en su boca, en el momento en el que Daiki beso a la fuerza sus labios, aun cuando se movía para evitarlo.

Sus lenguas estaban tocándose entre sí, enviando descargas eléctricas y placenteras al cuerpo de ambos. Esa sensación indescriptible que los llenaba por completo, el deseo de entregarse al orgasmo sin quejas, sin ninguna objeción. Solo que para Kagami era muy diferente, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba como nunca pensó, aún estaba la parte de su mente que le decía _peligro_.

No quería, realmente no quería que esto pasara. Taiga estaba haciendo todo lo posible por separar a Aomine de él, pero era inútil; el moreno estaba prácticamente devorándole la boca, haciéndolo perder el aire y sin querer dejándolo vulnerable. Pero no se rendiría; así que librándose un poco de agarre que ejercía el cinco, logró tomar con su mano lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera con punta, lo más que pudo encontrar.

Con fuerza y con la necesidad de liberarse de esa cruel broma del destino, intentó utilizar la madera como arma para escapar del peliazul, pero no pudo lograr su cometido. Una mano con la piel más oscura que la de él logró interceptar su movimiento, haciéndolo soltar la madera y apresándolo de nuevo.

\- Sabes Kagami… Cuando los omegas están en celo, se vuelven considerablemente débiles excepto para tener relaciones sexuales – Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del mayor cuando se separó un momento de su boca. Kagami era fuerte, pero en esos momentos sentía que toda su fuerza desaparecía y que era incapaz de hacer algo para salvarse.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, sus lenguas entrelazadas haciendo más placentera la sensación del momento. Kagami se sentía tan caliente que pensaba que se cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, Aomine también lo estaba pero como alfa tenía más aguante en cuanto a las relaciones, por lo cual se mantenía por completo _activo._

El moreno se encargó por completo de deshacerse de las ropas de ambos, en ese momento solo era un estorbo para su verdadero objetivo. Primero se deshizo de la de él, lanzando por ahí su camiseta dejando al aire libre su cuerpo bien formado; después fue turno de la de Taiga, se sorprendió por la forma como la camiseta roja del menor salió tan fácilmente. Como anteriormente había dicho, el pelirrojo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo, por lo que quitarse las ropas aun con los suaves y nada dolorosos golpes en el pecho fue tarea fácil.

Fue sencillo cuando quitó los pantalones del camino, la tela apretaba sus miembros por lo que sacarlos de ahí fue solo cuestión de tiempo para evitar la incomodidad. Aomine no pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo debajo de él; Kagami ahora solo estaba con la ropa interior, que no ocultaba la erección que estaba teniendo en ese momento. La punta del glande estaba empezando a soltar el pre-semen, mojando así los bóxers negros del chico.

\- Nunca pensé el verte de esta manera Taiga – Mencionó el peliazul, deshaciéndose de la última prenda del de Seirin dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su nombre de pila saliendo de aquella voz ronca llena de deseo le sacudió todo el cuerpo – Tan indefenso y vulnerable…

\- ¡C-Cálla-te! – Se quejó dificultosamente el pelirrojo.

Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos estaban comenzando a descender por sus mejillas, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y su cuerpo tan caliente y sudoroso como si acabara de jugar un partido de básquet. Las hebras rojizas se adherían a su piel provocándoles un tono más oscuro del que realmente eran. Suspiros, jadeos, y gemidos era lo único que salía de su boca, junto con algunas incoherencias.

Kagami sintió como su cuerpo fue girado de forma brusca, haciéndole quedar en cuatro, su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que sin querer apoyo el pecho en el suelo, pero dejó el trasero elevado. Daiki por fin le había dejado desnudo; y esas manos tocaban su piel, acariciando, apretando, era como si quemaran ahí por donde pasaran.

\- Estás tan mojado Taiga… – Aomine metió tres de sus dedos lentamente en la entrada del pelirrojo, pero al ver que estos descendían con facilidad, los introdujo de un solo golpe, arrancándole un fuerte gemido al menor que no pudo esconder. El cinco embozó una sonrisa ante esto – _Realmente tienes ganas de quedar embarazado_ …

\- ¡N-No! ¡Suélta-me! – Gimió el omega mientras sentía como su interior era abarcado por los dedos del cinco, y como los movía frenéticamente. La sensación era indescriptible, y poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de resistirse y se entregaba al placer. _"Maldición, mi cuerpo no me responde"_ pensó el chico de hebras rojas en una de las penetraciones con los dedos que el mayor llevaba a cabo – ¡A-AH! – Un fuerte jadeo salió de su boca cuando Aomine uso más fuerza de la necesaria, tocando así su punto dulce.

\- Es ahí ¿No? – Preguntó con sorna el de Touou, ejerciendo más presión de ser posible y volviendo a dar en ese punto exacto, haciendo que Kagami arqueara la espalda al sentir que estaba en el paraíso – Te gusta fuerte, ¿Cierto Taiga? – Los gemidos que escapaban del omega solo hacían aumentar su ego.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo hacían a Kagami estar a punto de entrar en la etapa más profunda de su celo; como cuando estaba en la zona, todo lo demás solo desaparecía y únicamente mostraba atención a la persona alfa que estuviera con él. Fue curioso que justo cuando entró en la zona la primera vez era con Aomine, y ahora, con quien estaba teniendo relaciones por primera vez, también era Aomine.

 _Estúpida ironía._

\- ¡D-Déjame Estúpi-do! – Otra vez su fuerza de voluntad fue más fuerte, pero eso no duraría para siempre, tarde o temprano tenía que acabar. Daiki volvió a hundir sus dedos en su interior, haciéndole ver estrellas.

\- Dices eso pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa – El moreno había pegado su pecho a la espalda del diez, haciendo que ambas pieles ardieran ante el contacto. La boca del mayor ahora estaba casi pegada a la oreja de Kagami, por lo que lo pudo escuchar perfectamente – Si tan solo miraras como tus caderas se mueven hacia mí, queriendo que llegue más profundo.

Y aunque Taiga quería mandarlo a la mierda no podía, lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos y jadeos ante las embestidas, sintiéndose casi llegar al orgasmo solo por el movimiento de esos dígitos. Además sabía que lo que Aomine decía era verdad, a contra de su voluntad su cuerpo se movía solo, buscando más contacto, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para que los dedos llegaran más profundo.

Tan solo unas embestidas más en su interior y Kagami fue incapaz de contener el orgasmo que le llegó de forma repentina. Casi caía al suelo debido al cansancio, de no ser porque Daiki le sujetó para evitar que perdiera esa posición. El peliazul sonrió al saber que por el momento, al de orbes rojos se le había acabado la única fuerza que tenía, haciendo que la tarea de tomarlo, más fácil que encestar uno de sus tiros sin forma.

\- Ya no lo soporto más… – Habló el cinco mientras abría su pantalón y lo bajaba junto con la ropa interior, dejando al aire su virilidad. Estuvo tan concentrado en preparar a Kagami, aunque no lo necesitara, que se olvidó de su miembro en sus pantalones; solo cuando la ropa comenzó a apretar en torno a su pene fue consciente de que era hora de estar dentro del pelirrojo – Quiero meterlo todo dentro de ti Taiga, voy a entrar…

\- Mi- Mierda… – Murmuró el de Seirin cuando sintió la punta del glande del alfa tocar su entrada. Claramente sintió como se iba introduciendo dentro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Los abrió cuando fue tomado de sus caderas y jalado con fuerza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el otro empujó su miembro, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, arrancándole un grito estremecedor de sorpresa, placer y dolor. Todo junto.

Así era Aomine, nada de gentileza.

\- ¡Ao-mine! ¡P-Para por Fa-vor! – Suplicó Kagami haciendo esfuerzo para no gemir y decir sus palabras. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de manera que le estaba asustando. Estaba llegando a su límite y no iba a soportar demasiado esto.

\- Se siente genial estar dentro de ti – Masculló el de hebras azules, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas del chico debajo de él. Le gustaba ver como su miembro desaparecía en el interior del pelirrojo, le gustaba esa sensación de poder y sobre todo, le gustaba que fuera Kagami con quien estaba en ese momento.

\- ¡AGH! ¡AH! – Los gritos del omega no tardaron en aparecer cuando las penetraciones comenzaron. Eran profundas, certeras, rápidas, y sobre todo _placenteras_. Sabía que Aomine estaba bien dotado, pero nunca se imaginó que ahora mismo le estuviera penetrando fuertemente con semejante monstruo.

Las embestidas aumentaron en todo, el cinco quería fundirse por completo en esa estrecha cavidad que se amoldaba a su pene a la perfección. Las succiones de la entrada de Taiga hacían que su virilidad entrada más profundo, le apretaba tanto que pensó que se la quitaría, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Si quería que Taiga le perteneciera, solo tenía que hacer una cosa más. Aprovechando que el cuello del pelirrojo estaba justo frente a él, procedió a hacer la última parte del reclamo; posó sus labios en el cuello del menor, primero dio un suave beso antes de abrir la boca y enterrar los dientes en la carne, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sin querer salió un poco de sangre que él saboreó con gusto.

\- ¡A-AGH! ¡A-AH! – Ante la sensación dolorosa y placentera de la mordida, Kagami no soportó más, y se vino por segunda vez ante los incesantes golpes en su punto dulce que le hicieron terminar. Sus contracciones hicieron que su interior apretara más el pene de Daiki, lo que llevó al moreno a explotar su orgasmo dentro del omega.

Fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se venía dentro de uno, ya que siempre salía primero. Ahora por fin estaba en un _lazo_ con el pelirrojo, ambos eran _pareja_ aun cuando tuvo que prácticamente violar a Kagami para lograrlo. De cierta forma se sentía _bien_ , y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, había un _algo_ que le decía que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- N-No… – Murmuró el de orbes escarlata, llamando la atención del alfa – T-Tú semen está d-dentro de m-mí… – Eso y más la cuenta de que había sido reclamado hicieron que las lágrimas se escurrieran por las mejillas del menor, y aunque a Aomine la culpa le había dado en el pecho, no pudo detenerse. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser un alfa, el autocontrol desaparecía.

Kagami sintió como su cuerpo era girado hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo. Sus labios se vieron capturados por otros que se movían con vehemencia, que sin esfuerzo le estaban quitando el oxígeno de los pulmones debido a los besos. Aomine le estaba besando, pero muy diferente a la primera vez, ahora estaba siendo un poco más considerado.

\- Vaya, así que tu celo es así de intenso… - Murmuró el peliazul contra los labios del menor, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran. El diez arqueó ante la sensación de su pene siendo rodeado por una mano y comenzar a bombearla, haciendo que su pecho se pegara al del moreno – O puede ser que ha estado saliendo todo lo que suprimiste con los supresores… – Concluyó Daiki mientras su mano se encargaba de bombear el miembro del omega, sus labios torturaban los pezones erectos del mismo.

La mente de Kagami estaba hecha un lío, de su boca solo escapaban gemidos al sentir su virilidad siendo masturbada con fuerza. Aomine nunca salió de él, por lo tanto era como si aún le estuviera penetrando levemente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver en ese momento a la persona que abusaba de él, realmente no quería pero era difícil cuando le hacía sentir tantas emociones.

\- ¿P-Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar. Aun le causaba curiosidad el motivo de la violación; Aomine no era así, él sabía que tenía que haber algo más para que el cinco estuviera haciendo esto - ¿Por q-qué ha-ces esto? – El moreno detuvo sus acciones ante la pregunta.

\- Porque… no quiero que te olvides de mí… – Respondió el otro, haciendo que Taiga abriera los ojos y mirara fijamente a los azules del alfa. El mayor respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando – Si alguna vez encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, me olvidarías; así que pensé que si nos volvemos _pareja_ no serías capaz de olvidarme aun cuando no esté contigo – El miembro de Daiki estaba comenzando a ponerse duro de nuevo, Kagami lo sentía con cada palabra que salía de esos labios, sentía como aquel pedazo de carne dentro le quemaba las entrañas. Aomine siguió hablando – Cuando estés en celo desearás tenerme aunque yo no esté, me recordaras ¿Verdad?; me extrañarás, me buscarás…

\- En-tonces fue p-por eso… ¡Agh! – Gimió el pelirrojo al sentir que de nuevo lo estaban embistiendo. Sus labios volvieron a ser tomados y esta vez no opuso resistencia – ¡A-ah! ¡D-Daiki! – Logró gemir entre besos. El mencionado se sorprendió al oír su nombre de pila de los labios de Kagami, pero fue como si una inmensa felicidad apareciera en su pecho – ¡Lo q-que tu sien-tes es a-amor! – Gritó el menor contra sus labios mientras rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus manos, para evitar que sus bocas se separaran.

Aomine siguió embistiéndolo mientras pensaba en esas palabras. Realmente le tomó por sorpresa el que Taiga se hubiera librado de su agarre, pensando que tal vez estaba a punto de golpearlo o separarlo; nunca se esperó que lo abrazara por la nuca para que ambos rostros quedasen más cerca. Kagami tenía razón, sus dudas fueron aclaradas en eso instante incluso para él mismo; después de todo lo que dijo… _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no era amor?_ Pero si el diez había reaccionado de semejante manera, entonces _¿Eso no significaba que Kagami también siente amor por él?_

Mientras tanto, Kagami procesaba todo lo que había escuchado. Aomine le amaba, esas eran las únicas conclusiones que pudo sacar gracias a las palabras del moreno. Sintió como su pecho saltaba de alegría involuntariamente, y todo lo que hizo el mayor para reclamarlo pasó a segundo plano. Realmente ahora no le importaba la sucia forma en la que le había engañado para follárselo, lo único que le importaba era que lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez, él se animó a preguntarle a Kiyoshi cómo podrías saber si la persona con quien estás es tu pareja. El castaño le respondió simplemente que la atracción era inevitable, y que el alfa haría todo lo posible por reclamar lo que le pertenecía, ambos sabrían que es su pareja perfecta cuando sintieran sus corazones llenos de alegría. Kagami se sorprendió ante esas palabras, y llegó a la conclusión de que su senpai tal vez si hubiera violado a Hanamiya, pero fue por una buena causa.

Ahora sentía esa alegría desbordante, y sabía que se debía a que estaba haciéndose uno con Aomine. Siempre admiró al chico, su manera de jugar básquet como uno de los mejores le atrajo en cierto modo, pero nunca pensó que esto pasaría a más que una tracción, mucho menos que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Lo amaba, pero fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta hasta en el momento en el que el peliazul le estaba casi violando.

\- ¡D-Daiki! ¡T-Te amo! – Gimió el pelirrojo muy seguro de sus palabras, ahora rodeándole la cadera al alfa que lo embestía para hacer más profundas las estocadas.

\- ¡T-Taiga! ¡Y-Yo también t-te a-mo! – Jadeó el otro en respuesta, ante la sensación de que su miembro era succionado hacia dentro con más fuerza de lo que él creyó posible. Si no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento tan asombroso, no quería volver a estarlo nunca más en su vida si eso significaba olvidar todo esto.

Fue la segunda vez que Aomine se vino dentro, y esta vez no hubo quejas, a pesar de que ambos sabían los riesgos que eso producía no se negaron, es más, aunque el moreno quiso salir antes para evitar volver a correrse dentro de esa deliciosa cavidad, Taiga no se lo permitió, aferrando más su cadera para que le fuera imposible salir de él.

Ambos estaban cansados, sudorosos, con el cuerpo al límite, pero felices a pesar de todo. Empezó como una cruel broma, un acto sucio y sin sentimiento, pero terminó con una extraña confesión que siempre estuvo ahí, pero solo esperaba la manera más estúpida para hacerse saber.

Kagami estaba muy agotado, pero eso no quedaría ahí, no ahora que sabía que ambos se querían. Quería disfrutar al máximo y olvidarse de que alguna vez pensó que solo sería un simple juguete. Así que aprovechó el momento de distracción del chico de cabellos azules utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía para poder medio incorporarse junto con él, dejando a un Aomine asombrado por la acción sentado en el suelo, mientras tenía sobre él a un sexy pelirrojo omega montado en su miembro, con una mirada de lujuria.

Si, definitivamente Kagami había caído en lo más profundo de su etapa de celo.

\- No pensarás que esto terminó ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el pelirrojo comenzando a mover las caderas adelante y atrás con la intención de poner nuevamente duro aquel miembro que en ninguna ocasión salió de él. Aomine gruño ante la sensación que el diez le estaba brindando – Espero que estés listo para el _tercer round_ , Daiki…

El jugador de Touou sonrió con lujuria en respuesta, guiando sus manos a las caderas del menor, ayudándole con los movimientos, mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho bronceado del otro, atrapando uno de los rosados pezones para torturarlo con sus labios, mientras escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos de Kagami ante las sensaciones que le brindaba.

La noche aún era joven, y ellos aún tenían tiempo para gozar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

* * *

\- ¡Ryouta! ¡Debes ayudarme! – Los gritos de Alex llamaron la atención del anfitrión de la fiesta, que hasta el momento había estado evitando que Hyuuga se le abalanzara a Imayoshi, pero no para golpearlo, sino para besarlo debido a lo ebrio que estaba, lo cual era aún más raro – ¡Taiga a desaparecido! – Los orbes verdes de la rubia parecían desesperados y el tono de voz que usó alertó a todos los presentes que escuchaban por ahí.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Kagamicchi desapareció? – Preguntó el alero, aun tratando de procesar la información que la estadounidense le había proporcionado a gritos – ¿Por qué no le llama a su teléfono? – Sugirió, al menos así sabrían dónde estaba y no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Porqué Taiga no tiene su teléfono! – Graznó la mujer sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por semejante grito que se había escuchado incluso más fuerte que la música - ¡A estado desaparecido desde hace unas dos horas! – Las lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de ella amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

\- ¡¿Tanto tiempo?! – Ahora Kise también había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía debido a la evidente desaparición del pelirrojo. Se supone que él había dicho que los cuidaría, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había cumplido su promesa.

\- ¡Intente llamar a Tatsuya pero no me contesta! – Lloriqueó la mayor, provocando que Riko dejara su miedo de lado para acercarse a reconfortar a la rubia – ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! – Alexandra no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a llorar de manera exagerada.

\- Seguro que Kagamicchi estará bien – Ryouta trató de tranquilizar a la mujer aun cuando él también estaba inquietándose. Otro grito femenino de diferente voz dirigido hacia él fue lo que le hizo desviar la vista hacia el origen del sonido, encontrándose con Momoi quien corría agitada en su dirección.

\- ¡Ki-chan! – Gritó la pelirrosa – No encuentro a Dai-chan por ningún lado ¿No lo han visto? Le hubiera llamado pero yo dejé mi celular en mi casa – Esta última frase hizo que todo tuviera sentido para los dos rubios, quienes de inmediato abrieron los ojos para comenzar con su interrogatorio con la chica.

\- ¡¿Momoicchi donde fue la última vez que lo viste?! – Preguntó con impaciencia el de Kaijo, esperando la respuesta de la manager de Touou. Esta pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, pero todo en su rostro indicaba que lo había olvidado completamente. Satsuki negó con la cabeza haciendo que Kise soltara un sonoro suspiro. Una idea le cruzó por la mente – Voy a llamarlo – dijo decidido sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

Marcó el número de teléfono de Aomine, y rezaba por todos los dioses que el maldito le contestara o se las iba a pagar; el que fuera un modelo no quería decir que no supiera golpear. Escuchó como el tono singular de que estaba llamando se escuchaba tres veces, antes de ser contestado. Ryouta habló incluso antes de que el otro a la línea lo hiciera, gritándole apenas escuchó que el bastardo contestaba.

\- ¡Aominecchi! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás metido?! ¡Juro que voy a matarte si le has hecho algo a…!

\- H-Hola Ki-se… – Ante la respuesta de una voz que obviamente no era su moreno amigo, El joven de orbes miel se quedó mudo, sus gritos habían cesado y la sorpresa estaba impresa en sus ojos. Si bien pensó en esa posibilidad, realmente esperaba que Aomine le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

\- ¿K-Kagami-cchi? – Preguntó el rubio con su voz llena de asombro. Al decir el nombre del pelirrojo, parecía que había captado la atención de todos los que estaban por ahí. Alex enseguida fue donde estaba el rubio parado atónito y de un arrebato le quitó el celular para pegarlo en su oreja.

\- ¡Taiga! ¡¿En dónde te encuentras?! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Los gritos alterados de Alexandra fueron perfectamente escuchados por toda la mansión. Y es que, _¿Por qué Kagami tenía en sus manos el celular de Aomine?_

\- Es-Estoy perfectamen-te b-bien – Se escuchó en respuesta, pero había algo que a García no le gustaba de ese tono de voz. Parecía más una especie de gemido que había sido arrancado de los labios de su ex alumno.

\- ¡Kagamicchi! ¡¿Por qué tienes el celular de Aominecchi?! ¡¿Está él contigo?! – Gritó el rubio que se había acercado lo suficiente a Alexandra para que ambos pudieran hablar por el teléfono. No parecía que se escuchara muy bien por lo que la mujer apretó el botón de altavoz para oírlo mejor.

\- ¡S-Sí! – El gemido se escuchó bastante bien por el sonido del altavoz – P-Pero no puede aten-der ¡Argh! P-Por el momen-to – Otro jadeo desesperado, que sin dudas estaba alertando a los dos rubios.

\- Taiga… ¿Dónde estás? – Volvió a preguntar la mujer, esperando que Kagami le dijera donde se encontraba para poder ir por él y saber qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando.

\- E-Eso no impor-ta – Se escuchó del otro lado – P-Pero no se preo-cupen, estoy b-bie _Oh god! F-Fuck, Right There! –_ Ese grito combinado con un gemido fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la llamada fuera terminada. Alexandra se quedó estática, ya que ella había sabía el significado de las palabras. Los otros no con seguridad, pero por la forma en la que fueron pronunciadas, se hacían una idea.

\- Creo que… Kagamicchi no quiere que lo encontremos… - Murmuró el rubio como si estuviera diciendo las palabras más pesadas que hubiera dicho en su vida, y la confirmación de que ambos –Aomine y Kagami– estuvieran juntos, solo hizo que su hipótesis fuera más verídica, y por consecutiva la correcta.

Nadie dijo nada y solo permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

\- T-Te dije que n-no respondie-ras el teléfono – Jadeó el moreno mientras besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Kagami que tenía enfrente, pectorales, cuello, hombros, labios, pezones, todo.

\- L-Lo sé pero ¡Argh! – Gimió el pelirrojo en contestación, incapaz de poder decir alguna excusa ante su acción tan precipitada.

Kagami estaba auto penetrándose con el miembro del peliazul, cabalgándolo con toda la rapidez que podía, mientras las manos de Aomine le ayudaban a que las estocadas fueran más profundas, con fuerza moderada levantando las caderas hasta tal punto de parecer que se saldrían de su falo, y justo cuando solo quedaba la punta de su virilidad, bajaba al pelirrojo para que este hiciera el resto, logrando que con la gravedad este se insertara su pene hasta el fondo. Repetía la acción cuantas veces fueran posibles, buscando el placer que las paredes internas del diez le producían cuando succionaban su miembro en la caída.

\- ¡Dai-ki! ¡Voy a agh! – Cuando las sensaciones de la punta del glande del pene del mayor le hicieron sentirse sobre las nubes, Taiga supo que no aguantaría, por lo que no faltó mucho para que se viniera entre ambos vientres.

\- ¡Taiga! ¡Y-Yo tambie ah! – Jadeó el otro cuando su miembro fue apretado con tanta fuerza produciéndole el orgasmo por última vez esa noche, después de haber perdido la cuenta en el _round número siete._ Se vino como las veces anteriores en el interior del omega de forma bastante abundante.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban irregulares, por fin habían excedido su límite y ahora estaban por completo cansados, después de entregarse por completo durante toda la noche. Lo único que querían era dormir, pero no lo harían en esa sucia bodega.

El de Touou salió del interior del pelirrojo, formando una sonrisa al ver el tierno puchero que este hizo al ya no sentirlo dentro, eso más la cara sonrojada que tenía le hizo querer volver a poseerlo pero se contuvo, besó los labios del chico antes de separarse para acomodarse las ropas. Kagami hizo lo mismo, y cuando salieron de la bodega le siguió de cerca.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó el menor siguiéndole el paso al moreno quien parecía dirigirse hacia donde había muchos autos estacionados.

\- A mi casa – Respondió el cinco mirándole a los ojos para buscar su afirmación. Sonrió al ver que Taiga estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho, y antes de subirse al auto deportivo que había traído avisó – Mis padres no están, fueron a ver a unos parientes cercanos; regresaran en una semana – Escuchó una risita para nada _inocente_ de los labios ajenos cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del auto.

\- Entonces apresúrate Daiki – Habló el de Seirin con una voz tan jodidamente sensual que hizo al mencionado subirle los colores al rostro. Los nombres de pila más ese tono deberían estar prohibidos para Kagami.

Aomine arrancó el auto para comenzar a conducir en dirección a su hogar, importándole un comino haber dejado de lado aquella fiesta a las 3:30 de la mañana. Ahora que tenía a Kagami Taiga, todo lo demás tan solo era cosas insignificantes. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y aumentó la velocidad del vehículo.

La noche aún no había acabado.

* * *

 _ **Unos meses después…**_

Se encontraba comprando 20 hamburguesas en el Magi Burger y no, no eran para él, o al menos no todas, solo fue por ellas porque a su insistente novio le había dado antojos de ellas, y como él quería demostrar que era una buena pareja y no un inútil entonces fue al local de comida rápida para complacer los caprichos de su lindo omega.

Hace meses, después de todo el asunto sobre la fiesta de Kise, por fin él y Kagami se habían vuelto pareja; claro que los alfas cercanos sintieron su olor en el pelirrojo al haberlo reclamado, y dado que Taiga no podía mentir, contó toda la verdad de como lo había engañado para violarlo en la bodega del molesto rubio, y eso casi le cuesta la vida al ser perseguido por dos rubios locos y el hermano de Kagami, aunque después de que el diez aclarara todo y que dijera que aunque no fue la mejor manera de empezar su relación, no se arrepentía de ello.

Se enteró después que los omegas locos si habían tenido su _deseable trío_ , y que estaban felices de ahora pertenecerle a Himuro, no solo porque ambos decidieron compartir y ser parejas, sino también porque al parecer el emo ese dio _en el clavo_ en ambos pelinegros, dejando a Izuki y Mibuchi con un bebé en el vientre de cada uno.

Alexandra fue quien aún no le tenía confianza del todo; después de haber escuchado la historia en donde había obligado a Kagami a tener relaciones con él parecía que se ganó el odio profundo de la rubia; pero él quería demostrar que se merecía al pelirrojo y que lo cuidaría con toda su alma. Así que desde que comenzó a vivir en el departamento de Taiga sin la rubia de los pechos grandes cerca, podía estar más tranquilo.

Terminó de pagar las hamburguesas con su dinero, y masculló un "gracias" por ahí para la persona que le había atendido, y salió del lugar para dirigirse al departamento que compartía con su lindo tigre. Sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo y de inmediato se apresuró en contestar al escuchar el tono singular del timbre.

\- Kagami ¿Qué sucede?

\- _D-Daiki_ – Se escuchó un gemido necesitado del otro lado de la línea. Aomine dejó de caminar y se quedó tieso – _V-ven rápi-do, te necesi-to y mis d-dedos no son su-ficientes… agh –_ Volvió a gemir mientras se escuchaban de fondo unos sonidos que parecían ser… _¿Chapoteos?_ Daiki embozó una sonrisa ante el motivo de la llamada.

\- Aun con siete meses de embarazo… ¿ _Sigues queriendo tener sexo?_ Eres insaciable Taiga – Se burló el moreno mientras seguía escuchando los jadeos del omega a través de la vía telefónica – Voy en camino – Y cortó la llamada para volver a caminar ahora con más velocidad que antes.

* * *

\- Aquí estaré… Daiki… – Jadeó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba caer el celular lejos de él y la cama, dándose placer con sus dedos que entraba y salían de su interior. Costaba un poco de esfuerzo ya que su abultado vientre era un obstáculo, pero un lindo y maravilloso obstáculo.

Porqué si había algo que Kagami quería, eso era sentir en esos momentos algo que aunque buscó toda su vida, aunque no tenía idea de lo que era hasta que cierto alfa de piel morena y cabellos y ojos azules se le cruzó en su camino.

 _La dulce y estremecedora sensación de pertenencia._

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Como estuvo? recuerden que soy novata en este ámbito por lo que no sé si salió bien, pero por dios que es el one-shot más largo que he escrito, espro que le haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
